


Select a Profile

by irridateduvray



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Angst, M/M, its an au thing, jesse kills gabe, mentions of Jesse killing Gabe?, uhh sorry this is rlly depressing, woo its prolly gonna be shitty it is three am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irridateduvray/pseuds/irridateduvray
Summary: Select a profileJesse McCreeGabriel ReyesCareful.Today's mission was a failure.You can only get so many strikes.





	

**__Select a profile.**

_Log Date: 173_

Today's mission was a failure.

Careful.

You can only get so many strikes.

 

Coming back from a mission, Reyes' hands smell like grass, antholes, a hand in the garden. Odd. Not like him.

 

_Claws. Claws in the garden._

 

 

_Log Date 210:_

 

**Casualties: Limb lost. Right arm. Reahbilitation required.**

"With all due respect commander, your apology doesn't mean shit."

 

_Guilt. Guilt seeping in. You taught him to aim with that arm. Your fault. Flip over. Try to forget._

 

Compromised.  **Compromised.**

 

 

**Reyes. I missed you, commander.**

 

_Log Date: 283_

_"Blackwatch. You of all people._

_What was it you told me._

_**Don't** _ **hesitate."** _  
_

_"Breathe Reyes."_

 

_He exhales, but can't inhale. This time, regeneration takes longer._

 

 

_Log Date: 305_

 

**McCree was on watch.**

**Good shot. Quick learner.**

_Got Reyes in the eye. Shot Reyes in the other eye. Kept shooting so he wouldn't recover._

 

_He's almost proud._

 

**Select a profile.**

 

"You were a terrible soldier."

"But I was a good man. The one thing I didn't learn from **you.** "


End file.
